


生面车

by zbkk



Category: One Direction (Band), 生面 - Fandom
Genre: Other, 生面
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbkk/pseuds/zbkk
Summary: 生面车





	生面车

**Author's Note:**

> 生面车

沈面清晨起床,看到罗浮生还在熟睡。睡着的  
罗浮生有一张安静的脸,看着莫名还有些肉嘟  
嘟的让人想捏。沈面慢慢立起身爬了过去,罗  
浮生没有反应,一动不动的,应该是睡的很  
熟。沈面胆子大了起来,伸出食指戳了戳罗浮  
生的脸颊。

 

没反应。

 

沈面看着安静的罗浮生,心里起了恶作剧的心  
思,他点了点罗浮生的喉结,喉结上下滚动了  
一下,不过罗浮生并没有醒。

 

沈面无声的笑了一下,将脸贴了过去,凑近了  
罗浮生的嘴唇。越凑越近,近到沈面甚至可以  
感受到罗浮生均匀的呼吸。他邪恶的小手按在  
了罗浮生的胸口上,罗浮生穿着一层很薄的衣  
服,很轻易便能摸到胸口的小粒和胸肌。沈面  
捏了一下,有点惊奇手感出其的好。

 

沈面将手从领口伸进去又捏了一把,罗浮生在  
睡梦里忍不住皱了皱眉。沈面恶劣的笑了,谁  
让罗浮生老欺负他,他要让罗浮生尝尝被欺负  
的感觉。心里想着,沈面把唇贴上了罗浮生的  
唇,就那贴着,想了想又伸出小舌舔了舔。沈  
面眨了眨眼,一时不知道下一步该怎么做。

 

他把唇刚分开就见罗浮生动了动,好像要醒,  
沈面连忙要收手装睡。罗浮生一把抓住了沈面的一缕头发,沈面怕痛的很,当即吃痛的“嘶”了一声,下意识的要去夺回自己的头  
发。罗浮生避开了他的手,翻身坐在沈面的腰  
上,把那一缕银色的头发在打了个结套在沈面  
食指上,表情戏谑。

 

“大早上的,你这是干什么呢?”

 

沈面不自觉身体粉红上了脸,心虚了一瞬间又  
毫不畏惧的瞪回去。

 

“你管我,我想干嘛干嘛。”

 

罗浮生挑眉,对沈面这小模样喜欢的紧。

 

“我们家面面自然是想对我怎样就怎样,换了  
别人我才不会任由他对我动手动脚了。”

 

“你敢!”

 

“是是,我确实是不敢,不过你做了这么多  
我是不是该讨回点儿什么呢?”

 

罗浮生不等沈面回答,直接亲上了那双在他身  
上乱点火的唇。

 

罗浮生警惕性极强,身旁的人几乎是刚一动他  
就醒了,只不过因为知道是沈面才没有动作。  
他倒要看看沈面要做什么。这小家伙一上来就  
将手按上了他的胸,软滑的小手带着天生的凉  
意,几乎刚一碰上他下腹就一紧。带着甜香的  
唇贴上了他的唇,结果他还没尝到什么甜头沈  
面就分开了。

 

“面面……”

 

罗浮生声音里带着低哑的哑音,看的出来他是  
在忍耐着什么,至于是在忍耐什么……沈面感  
受到抵在自己下腹东西,答案不言而喻。沈面  
胀红了脸,用手抵了抵罗浮生的腰。

 

“你走开,我不要!”

 

罗浮生嘴角勾起笑意,手从沈面的衣下摆滑了  
进去,在沈面软乎乎的肚皮上捏了一把。沈面  
皮肤白净的很,只轻轻的用力便会红上一块,  
像是油画上的一笔色彩,看起来果然有美感。  
罗浮生手又不断向上摸,恶趣味的在沈面胸口  
的小粒上打着圈圈。沈面咬着唇不让自己发出  
声音,眼眸里越雾蒙蒙,一副快要被欺负的哭  
出声音的样子。

 

“面面,你爱不爱我?”

 

罗浮生问话的时候已经褪掉了沈面的裤子,他  
的手掌在沈面的屁股底下垫着,沈面感觉自己  
像是坐了个火热的垫子,眼里已沾染了些许情  
欲的味道,此时听见罗浮生的声音他懵懵的看

 

“面面,我爱你。”

 

沈面直接低头一口咬在了罗浮生的锁骨上,死  
命的咬着都咬出了血,然后他用舌尖将那血液  
舔了个干净。苍白的小脸上浮现一个恶狠狠的  
表情。

 

“你是我的。”

 

对于沈面“奶凶奶凶”的表情罗浮生宠溺的笑  
了笑。

 

“我是你的。”

 

说着,他抱着沈面又是一顿猛啃,和沈面口中  
的血腥味相互交融。

**Author's Note:**

> 日常


End file.
